poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Splitting up/Looking for clues
This is how Splitting up and Looking for clues goes in Multiverse. speaks to a guard Livewire: Have you noticed anything unusual since you started working here? Any weirdos running around? Guard: Uh, no. show begins appears Voldemort: Greetings. I am Voldemort. This is my evil best pal, Jestro. is surprised Voldemort: This enchanted island is a thoroughfare to the supernatural realm. For centuries, it was home to creatures who lived on the island undisturbed. looks surprised looks curious Voldemort: But then, ten years ago, Astronema, antagonized these ancient beings by building a theme park here. and Jestro walk to Livewire Voldemort: The creatures are furious, my friends. And I assure you, while you party, they plot... their revenge! fires show the demons Voldemort: Do my friends frighten you? looks scared at Voldemort's grin, then answers Livewire: They would, if it weren't for the holographic projectors everywhere. Voldemort: What a smart little one. her on the head then leaves looks at Sunburst then cut with Rookie and Twilight talk to each other looks around as we hear a phone ring General Grievous: Hello. Dead Mike's. looks curious about the words on the phone General Grievous: Just a minute. the phone I've got a call here for Miss Quinn. Triskull: Uh, Triskull Quinn? General Grievous: Nah, Harley. approaches the bar answers the phone Harley Quinn: Hello? Lord Krakenskull: (on phone) Come to the woods where no one's watching for some hamburgers. turns back Harley Quinn: Okay. up and leaves then cut to the Rookie and Twilight drags her to a machine The Rookie: You want a stuffed animal? Twilight Sparkle: gasps No one could win one of those! The Rookie: Oh, Catwoman says it's a worthless talent. shows Twilight how the machine works looks impressed Twilight Sparkle: You're good, Rookie. she does the machine gets the stuffed animal as Rookie gets it The Rookie: For you. her the stuffed animal Twilight Sparkle: Aw, you shouldn't have. hugs Rookie Killer Frost investigates the island and finds the Voodoo Maestro's house finds the Voodoo Maestro puts some dust on the chicken Voodoo Maestro: the Voodoo spell gets a knife begins to sacrifice the chicken as she interrupts Killer Frost: Excuse me. Voodoo Maestro: What are you doing? Now I have to start my voodoo ritual all over again! Killer Frost: Voodoo ritual? Voodoo Maestro: Yes, voodoo ritual. I was about to sacrifice this chicken. Killer Frost: But that chicken's not alive. Voodoo Maestro: I know the chicken's not alive, little girl. What, did you figure that out when you saw it didn't have a head? What do you want? Why you in the voodoo ritual space? Killer Frost: I'm looking for clues as to who's behind the female students' strange behavior. Voodoo Maestro looks curious Voodoo Maestro: Here's a clue. Blue is a winter color. It's the middle of May! Killer Frost: Pardon? Voodoo Maestro: Do yourself a favor and get off this island. Go home. Go home before evil befalls your skinny, aerobicized booty. Frost looks confused and surprised and looks down at her body and turns back to the Voodoo Maestro Voodoo Maestro: And whatever you do, do not... I repeat, do not go into that Spooky Island castle. at the castle Killer Frost: Aha! You want me to go in the castle. Voodoo Maestro: Didn't you just here what I just said? Killer Frost: You told me not to go in the castle, so that I would go to that castle. something Unless, you'd set a trap to capture me. It won't work. I'm not a damsel in distress. You'll see. Watch me. away Voodoo Maestro looks confused Voodoo Maestro: What in the world?